Where Life Takes You
by DietCokeandPinkSunglasses
Summary: A Collaboration; What happens when Kurt is given a list citing all of the imperfections of the man he loves, Blaine Anderson? Could love prevail over imperfection, or will their get together crash and burn? Majority is Klaine, with mentions of Wevid, Niff, and the Warblers! Klaine Fluff, and all of that good stuff! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Bonjour, Hola, Ciao, Olá!

The author's on this account are

**Hummel-Anderson **and **Loquaciouslauryn**

So you should definitely go check out our stories if you like this collab!

The idea of the story that we have here is pretty interesting. The story will start at obviously chapter 1 and then the other author will be taking over for the next chapter. This pattern will go back and forth! We have NO IDEA where this story is going; we just continue it on from where the last chapter left off. It's like at a camp fire, telling camp fire stories! Someone starts the tale and it goes around through all of the people as they add on to the story.

**This chapter was written by ****Hummel-Anderson****!**

**Chapter 1; Somewhere Only We Know**

Kurt had been at Dalton and so obliviously in love with Blaine for three months when Wes and David decided it was time to talk to him. Blaine was a great guy and all but he came with some baggage, and he had been hurt too many times for his best friends to let it happen again. They needed to make sure Kurt knew what he was getting into before Blaine realized he was in love with Kurt too. So they made a list;

_The Official List for Kurt Hummel reciting the flaws and imperfections of Blaine Anderson;_

In their minds it was brilliant, fool proof and a sure fire way of making sure Blaine didn't get hurt. They of course never planned on Blaine finding said list.

It was one warm Saturday afternoon in Westerville Ohio and Kurt was sitting outside reading a book when Wes and David approached him. Over his time at Dalton, Kurt had grown to love and accept Wes and David for who they were. In meetings they were always formal and prestigious, but when they weren't in meetings or in a formal setting…. well in short they rivalled the New Directions for craziness. In a weird way, it gave him a sense of home; he was used to the crazy all the time, so it was a familiarity he liked.

He was sitting under an old oak tree in the back corner of the courtyard. Blaine once called it 'somewhere only we know,' so Kurt went back there when he needed time to be alone. He had his own private dorm, so it wasn't as if he was deprived of personal space or alone time, but he liked being outside. It was something he had gotten from his mother, that and his eyes.

So needless to say he was surprised to the two boys had found him, but nonetheless he was glad to see them. He liked hanging out with them; he never really had straight-guy friends so it was a pleasant and welcome change.

"Hey Kurtie!" they greeted him in their cheerful manner that was often contagious.

"When are you guys going to stop calling me that?" he asked feigning annoyance; he thought it was a cute nickname and he especially loved that it caught on and everyone- including Blaine- had started calling him it.

"Never?" they both questioned each other before turning back to Kurt, they had a mission and they were easily distracted so they needed to get out what they needed to say before they made small talk.

"Didn't think so!" Kurt joked amusedly, which lead him to wonder why the two boys sought him out in the first place. "Did you guys need anything?" he asked curiously.

"Actually yes!" said Wes, he wasn't one to bear around the bush and was always blunt about what he wanted. Kurt stared at them waiting for an elaboration, and not having to wait long for one;

"We know you like Blaine" they said in unison. Kurt felt all the blood rush through his body up into his heated cheeks, causing them to turn a bright shade of red.

"N-no I don't" Kurt squeaked, he didn't think he made it blatantly obvious and he sure hoped that they hadn't told Blaine, if they had he might have possibly died from embarrassment.

"Yes you do" David stated matter-of-factly, if it wasn't obvious before the blush on his cheeks, about it would have given him away.

Kurt thought about denying the accusation again, and then he could go back to his book and pretend like nothing had happened, like two of his friends hadn't just accused him of something that had been going on for so long. Or he could fess up and go along with their scheme; it obviously had something to do with Blaine and himself. He decided to go with the latter; his curiosity having gotten the better of him.

"Is it really that obvious?" he asked literally face palming.

"No"

"Yes" Wes and David said at the same time. Of course, Wes would be blunt about it instead of trying to being a little nicer. Kurt face palmed again; he had thought he was doing good keeping his feelings to himself.

"But that's not why we're here today Kurtie! We know you like Blaine, maybe even love him..." Kurt blushed yet again at the mention of love, because yes; Kurt Hummel was head-over-heals in love with Blaine Anderson. "…but he has a lot of baggage and we want to make sure you know what you're getting into _before _you two fall completely and irreversibly in love. We know you've both been hurt in the past, and we're trying to avoid that happening again. We love you both and just want what's best for the both of you" David stated. Kurt had tears in his eyes, he had people who cared about him, but they were family and they were technically obligated to love him. But these guys were just his friends and they cared about him; it was touching.

"That's why we made you a list! We put together all of Blaine's imperfections and flaws in a list for you to read, and then if you see something that turns you off, you'll know that before you guys start making gay babies! So you can't say you weren't warned! Therefore it won't be a possible break-up topic!" David said proudly. He handed Kurt a booklet of pages neatly stapled in the corner.

Kurt looked at the front page; it was a title page that read;

_The Official List for Kurt Hummel reciting the flaws and imperfections of Blaine Anderson; _

_Created by: Wesley Montgomery and David Thomson_

_For Kurt's eyes only_

Kurt chuckled at the last line. It was very like Wes and David to include something like that. He laughed quietly to himself once more before turning back to see and eager looking David and an anxious looking Wes.

"So you want me to read it?" he asked making sure that their instructions were clear.

"Yes!" they both shouted in unison. "Then if you have questions come and see us!" said Wes.

"Okay, are you sure this is a good idea though guys? I mean are there things on this list that Blaine wouldn't want me to know?" he asked warily. He and Blaine were best friends but there was still a line somewhere and he sure as hell didn't want to cross it. Blaine was the one person who really understood him, and he wasn't about to give that up anytime soon.

"You guys are BFF's; everything on that list is perfectly okay for you to know! And besides just don't tell him! We don't really think he would approve anyway, but we have decided that these are things you need to know" said David.

"Okay, I'll get started reading this" Kurt said almost too happily. While he had to admit it was a little strange that Wes and David all of a sudden decided that he needed to know the information that the list contained, and he was a little bit nervous about the things on the list, he was still excited! It was like he was getting to see a whole different side of his best friend.

Wes and David nodded before scurrying off, Kurt presumed that it was to go and find a warbler to annoy the crap out of; it was their favourite afternoon activity after all. He got comfortable underneath the tree he was sitting under before and pulled the list into his lap. He opened the first page and started reading;

_The Official List for Kurt Hummel reciting the flaws and imperfections of Blaine Anderson;_

_Flaw & Imperfection number 1: …_

Before he could read the first flaw and imperfection on the list he was interrupted by someone's awkward cough- Blaine.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said with a smile. Kurt hurriedly put the list in his messenger bag before Blaine saw it.

"Hey Blaine" he replied. Unfortunately though Blaine did notice Kurt hastily shoving the papers in his messenger bag.

"What was that you just shoved in your bag?"

…

Post A/N: Duh duh duh! So this is Hummel-Anderson and if you're reading this I just wanted to say thank you! We got this idea earlier and just couldn't turn it down, so we really hope you enjoy reading it as much as we'll be enjoying writing it!

Next up: **Loquaciouslauryn's **turn to take the story wherever she'd like it to go!


	2. Operation Klaine In Effect

Hi, Bonjour, Hola, Ciao, Olá!

**This chapter was written by ****Loquaciouslauryn!**

**Chapter 2: Operation Klaine In Effect.**

_**The Official List for Kurt Hummel; reciting the flaws and imperfections of Blaine Anderson;**_

_**Flaw & Imperfection number 1: …**_

_Before he could read the first flaw and imperfection on the list, he was interrupted by someone's awkward cough- Blaine. _

"_Hey Kurt" Blaine said with a smile. Kurt hurriedly put the list in his messenger bag before Blaine saw it._

"_Hey Blaine" he replied. Unfortunately though Blaine did notice Kurt hastily shoving the papers in his messenger bag._

"_What was that you just shoved in your bag?"_

_Shit._ Kurt thought. Had he gotten caught already? Kurt took a deep breath and turned to Blaine as he tried to hold back a blush

"Oh, nothing, just weekend outfits?" Kurt said hesitantly. He mentally face palmed himself for the questionable tone in his voice. Blaine just grinned and smiled as he slid down to Kurt's level at the base of the tree.

"Can I see?" Blaine asked. Kurt gulped. After a few moments, however, he internally smirked at himself. _Killing two birds with one stone._

"Nope. It's a surprise. But if you come to dinner with me on Saturday night, you'll be able to see for yourself." Kurt smirked. Blaine returned the expression

"Dinner, huh? More than the usual coffee?" He questioned

"Yup, changin' it up a little bit." Kurt confirmed.

"Well, I'll have to think about it." Blaine said. Kurt cocked an eyebrow at him. Blaine couldn't suppress his smile.

"Of course I don't have to think about it. We'll go to that diner down the street from here, Saturday night. That sounds good?" Blaine asked. Kurt grinned

"Perfect."

Both Kurt and Blaine were silent for a moment. They stared deep into each other's eyes, as if both of them were lost for words. It happened every time blue met hazel. Blaine shook his head in embarrassment and both boys blushed.

"Well, err, I gotta go meet up with Nick and Jeff. They texted me before, and I was on my way to see them before I saw you. Just thought I'd stop by to say hi. So ah… I'll text you later, okay?" Blaine rushed out. Kurt felt butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"Y-yeah, sure. Talk to you later." Kurt said his blush still obvious on his pale white skin. Blaine smiled awkwardly and stood up from the tree.

"See ya." Blaine said before he rushed off in the opposite direction. Blaine let out a sigh as he walked off hurriedly away from Kurt. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Blaine mumbled to himself as he walked towards his dorm. _Why are you making it so obvious that you are in love with him?_ He thought

Blaine entered his dorm hall and made his way to the common rooms. That's where he believed Nick and Jeff were. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his inbox.

**Hey, meet Nick and me in the dorm common rooms asap. – Jeff**

Blaine's mind started to wander to what the couple could possibly need. _Probably help with the chem homework._ He thought

Blaine opened the doors of the common room to see Nick and Jeff sitting on one of the common room couches; their backs faced Blaine. He smiled at the sight of the two boys with their hands intertwined. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, however. That was what he always wanted with someone. That someone, now more specifically named Kurt Hummel.

"Hey guys." Blaine said casually with a small smile. The two boys turned their heads to see Blaine and smiled as he walked closer to the them. He took a seat in an oversized chair across from Nick and Jeff.

"Hey Blaine!" Jeff greeted

"How are you guys doing?" Blaine asked. His eyes wandered to the boys and their hands again. He felt a spark of jealousy in the pit of his stomach once more. He hoped his poker face was withstanding.

"Good, we're doing good. But we're not here to talk about us, Blaine." Nick said. Blaine raised an eyebrow at this, though he didn't speak.

"We are meeting to talk about YOU." Jeff said with a smirk.

"Okay then…" Blaine said hesitantly

"Okay, Jeffy, I think we should cut to the chase." Nick flirted with Jeff. Nick smirked

"Great idea. Do it then." Jeff retorted. Jeff let go of Nick's hand and leaned closer to Blaine

"You're so in love with Kurt, it's painful to watch." Nick said. Blaine panicked and prayed his poker face was still intact.

"W-What?" He stuttered. He cursed himself under his breath for that. _So much not obvious._

"Blaine, don't hide it. It's pretty obvious. The whole school knows it." Nick said with a skeptical look on his face. Blaine's face completely drained of color

"Everyone except Kurt, that is." He added. Blaine let out a breath he didn't even know he held at that comment. The couple smirked at him.

"It's really that bad?" Blaine finally asked after a few moments of silence

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." Jeff laughed. Blaine just sighed

"Well, what does that have to do with anything?" Blaine asked

"Well, we both know that you are head over heels in love with him." Nick said

"And that you want to date him SOMEDAY, if you ever get the balls to do it because honestly…"

"Jeff." Nick scolded. Jeff pouted slightly.

"And that you want to date him someday." Jeff repeated

"So we wanted to help you." Nick said concluded. Blaine simply raised an eyebrow at this

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Blaine questioned

"Well, we both know that people have flaws and imperfections. And sometimes the different traits and actions of different people react… poorly." Jeff explained

"So we wanted to make you a list of the imperfections Kurt holds, so you know what you're jumping into before you actually get into it. We just don't want you to break each other's hearts." Nick explained

"That's if you get the balls to ever ask him out." Jeff mumbled. Nick smacked Jeff lightly on the arm and scolded him with a bitch glare. _Nothing like Kurt's._ Blaine thought. He winced internally at the thought. His friends were right, head over heels in love.

"ANYWAYS" Nick continued as he returned his attention to Blaine

"We made you the list." Nick reached down to his backpack and pulled out a small packet of stapled computer paper and handed it to Blaine

"So just read it to yourself and then if you have any questions, come to us." Nick and Jeff smirked. With an eyebrow raised, Blaine hesitantly took the paper from them. He turned it right-side up and read the first page.

_The Official List For Blaine Anderson; Reciting the Flaws And Imperfections Of Kurt Hummel_

_Created By: Nick Duval And Jeff Sterling_

_**For Blaine's Eyes Only**_

Blaine chuckled at the last part. Nick and Jeff WOULD do something like that.

"So, I guess I'm going to go read this then…" Blaine said awkwardly. The two boys beamed at Blaine as he waved an awkward goodbye and walked out of the room, list in hand. Blaine stopped once he was out of view of Nick and Jeff and sighed. He lifted the list to read the front page again and sighed once more. He was lucky he loved his friends. He shook his head with a tiny smile on his face and proceeded to walk up to his dorm room.

Meanwhile, the two twins smirked to themselves. Jeff whipped his phone out of his pocket and noticed he had one new message. It was a message from Wes.

**Kurt has his list. Phase One completed (;- Wes**

Nick and Jeff smirked at the text

_Blaine has his. Phase Two completed. Operation Klaine in effect. –Jeff_

Jeff pressed sent and turned to his boyfriend

"This is fool proof." He stated. Nick high fived Jeff, before the two stood up and walked out of the room. This was going to be good.

A/N: Hello Dear Readers! This is Loquaciouslauryn. I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two of our collab. You know, reviews are like redvines. What the hell can't they do? So leave some, if you have a minute! :D If you have any suggestions as to where this should go, LET US KNOW! We just might use them. (;


	3. Dancing, Dusting and Underwear

Hi, Bonjour, Hola, Ciao, Olá!

**This chapter was written by Hummel-Anderson!**

Chapter 3: Dancing, Dusting and Underwear

After Kurt watched Blaine walk away, he decided it was best to go back into his dorm room before reading any more, just in case he had another run in with someone else.

He still wasn't entirely sold on the intentions of Wes and David's list about Blaine, but he figured what Blaine didn't know couldn't hurt him. Plus, his curiosity always had gotten the better of him. In a way, knowing all of the things on the list made him feel like it might bring him closer to his best friend, whom he just happened to be in love with.

As he made his way back to his room, he thought back to the short conversation he had with Blaine before he decided to come in. At times, it seemed like Blaine did actually care for Kurt, but Kurt knew it was highly unlikely. And after what had happened on Valentine's Day and at Rachel's house party train wreck extravaganza, he knew better than to leave his heart out in the open where Blaine could break it.

He suddenly felt the need to be close to the boy he had been pining over for months, so he decided a quick visit to Blaine's room couldn't hurt.

He walked to Blaine's dorm room; number 210. He knocked lightly three times on the centre of the door. No answer. He knocked again with a little bit more force behind his knocks. Still no answer, he tried the door handle; it was unlocked. He and Blaine were best friends, so he didn't think Blaine would mind if he went into his room and waited for him; they both had done that before.

However, he was not expecting to walk in on Blaine dancing around the room in his boxers with his iPod blasting in his ears while dusting. A bright red blush flushed Kurt's cheeks; from the bottom of his jaw all the way up to his temples.

His hand flew over his mouth to stifle a laugh; Blaine was currently facing away from him and he had a very pleasant view of Blaine's ass and how his tight black boxers clung perfectly to every curve.

Quickly and quietly he pulled his phone out of his satchel and snapped a picture. He giggled and put his phone away; _that would be perfect black mail material_, he thought.

Next, he needed to find a way to get Blaine's attention. He was still turned around so it would be a perfect opportunity to scare the crap out of him!

Kurt crept up slowly towards the dancing and dusting boy. Once he was right behind him he took two fingers and dug them into Blaine's sides before hug-tackling him to the ground.

Blaine shrieked. He hit the floor with a thump and with an extra 'oof' when Kurt landed on top of him moment later. Kurt got up quickly and offered a hand to his friend who had paled to resemble a ghost.

"So do you dance around and dust in your underwear all the time or was this a special occasion?" Kurt joked playfully.

"Oh god!" Blaine groaned in embarrassment. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out some sweat pants and an old t-shirt Kurt had left in his dorm one weekend that he refused to give back.

"You know you should lock your door if you're going to do that though." Kurt teased some more. He was hoping to get in his fair share of teasing before it was too late.

"Or you could have knocked?" Blaine argued back playfully.

"I did, but your music was so damn loud that you didn't hear me!" Kurt giggled.

"Fine you win" Blaine said while sticking his tongue out. "But was there are reason you came here anywhere, not that I mind. You know I love hanging out with you"

"Yeah, I was bored so I wanted to know if you wanted to watch some movies or something" Kurt clarified.

"Oh sure!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Okay, well let me go back to my dorm to change then we can watch a movie in here!" Kurt said.

"Don't worry about going to change; you can borrow some of my clothes" Blaine insisted.

"Fine, as long as you tell absolutely no one that I've ever worn sweats!" Kurt said in a firm and threatening tone. "And I have black mail in case you do!" he added with a wink.

Blaine paled again.

"Please tell me you didn't take a picture of me dancing earlier!" he pleaded.

"Maybe" Kurt said in a sing-song voice.

"That's it you're gonna get it!" Blaine laughed. He jumped around the bed and tackled Kurt to the ground. He started tickling anywhere he could reach; paying extra attention to Kurt's side where he knew he was especially ticklish.

Kurt was squealing and squirming under Blaine who was straddling his lap and attacking his side. "Okay I surrender!" Kurt finally laughed.

"Ha ha! I win!" Blaine exclaimed joyously, still perched on Kurt's lap.

"Sure, but I let you win!" Kurt corrected.

"As if!" Blaine countered.

"Okay, fine! You win! Can you get off of me now though?" Kurt asked. Lying on the floor with your crush straddling your lap wasn't the situation Kurt wanted to be in at the moment.

"Right, sorry!" Blaine apologized. He grabbed his extra sweatpants and shirt for Kurt. Kurt went and changed in the wash room that was attached to Blaine's form. When he was finished the too boys settled on Blaine's bed and watched 'When Harry Met Sally'.

Neither boy was worried about the list, they were just enjoying being in each other's presence. Soon both boys had passed out against, snuggled up against each other without a care in the world.

A/N: Hello there! Thank you so much for taking the time to read our story! We have another one in the works so watch out for that, and as always please leave a review and tell us what you think! Reviews are our inspiration!


End file.
